Discussione:Easter Egg
raga,ho trovato una cosa in halo 3,nel livello la tempesta,quando i phantom scaricano i ghost,ho notato che i grunt cannonieri sul phantom invece delle solite pistole ad aghi o al plasma,hanno delle pistole a spuntoni,le spiker. io invece nel nido del corvo ho visto una volta un brute con una pistola al plasma come arma. wow :D comunque bho, non me n'ero mai accorto... quali phantom sono? del primo o del secondo gruppo di wraith?Y92 11:06, ago 4, 2010 (UTC) ma mi sa che da me nel nido del corvo era un bug..infatti avete presente quando devi proteggere i marine in modo che i pellican possano partre?beh li se scendete sotto troverete questo brute... da quello che ricordo è il primo,ma se non fosse così provate a vedere tutti quanti (sono comunque uno dei primi 2,credo il primo che scarica i soldati che invadono il centro,dove trovate il fucile da cecchino,o sennò quelli che portano la prima ondata,ma sono più propenso al primo) inoltre ho notato che se prendete le armi dell'arbiter (quando muore) e gli lasciate il martello,lui non riuscirà ad attaccare ne voi ne i nemici (finchè non si esauriscono i suoi scudi,a quel punto tira fuori la spada) interessante allora ci proverò mi piace torturare l'Arbiter e i marines fino a che mi attaccano!! Arbiter15 19:29, ago 14, 2010 (UTC) dov'è il fucile da cecchino nel nido del corvo? io sapevo solo dei particellari dei jackal da eroico in su...82.88.58.26 12:28, ago 15, 2010 (UTC) Aggiungerei due cose per completare la sezione Halo 3: 1) c'è un Grunt finale alla fine dell'ultimo livello. 2) riguardo ai due soldati della parola d'ordine de Il nido del corvo aggiungerei che nella versione originale sono doppiati dai protagonisti della serie Red vs Blue con le seguenti voci: Facile/normale: Tucker fuori e Doc dentro Eroico: Simmons fuori e Griff dentro Leggendario: Church fuori e Caboose dentro [[Utente:TheNoir|'TheNoir ']] Il negro di casa tua 13:50, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) quella di Halo 2 dell'africa l'avevo notata anche io: si distingue, se non ricordo male, perchè si vede la somalia e più in sotto il madagascar!YUBBO 13:17, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) controllato: la somalia è proprio quella che non si vede xD però è indubbiamente l'africa :) secondo me non è un caso ;) la guerra è combattuta a mombasa che è in africa..YUBBO 13:20, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) non so se quella del mini esploratore è una vera easter egg, alla fine è un metodo utilizzato da bungie per nascondere un elemento che serve per dare enfasi alla campagna... se qualcun'altro vota per la rimozione, vedo cosa fareYubbo 17:07, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) SI INFATTI non è propiamente un easter egg , più che altro è un metodo per aggirare il fatto che non si può arrivare dall' esploratore ... direi che sarebbe meglio toglierlo ... Carter-A258 17:56, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) il problema è che c'è anche la falcon glitch che porta a trovare i mini spartan, che però costituiscono una situazione ben diversa e che non possono essere trovati normalmente...Yubbo 22:17, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) ragazzi prima di postare certe cazzate, controllate che non siano dei fake. si, ho detto proprio cazzate, perchè quella della pillar of autumn era una cazzata vera a propria: un finale fake fatto con after effects buoni ma palesemente after effects e non luci di Reach, il video si vede lontano un chilometro che è fatto con la autumn che torna indietro col riavvolgitore di sony vegas o con qualunque programma in grado di far andare video al contrario. Queste sono le classiche prese per il culo nate con simpatia in cui molte persone cascano. la cosa paradossale è che uno appena dice che è fake, viene additato come "capitan ovvio" ovunque adesso, peccato che a quanto pare non sia servito... ribadirò questo concetto un ennesima volta: voi state contribuendo su un sito che si vuole proporre come un enciclopedia, non come un mescolaggio di falsità e di altre cavolate di questo genere; dovete sempre essere sicuri di quello che scrivete, non è uno scherzo e non siamo qui per prenderci in giro. E poi la gente che si chiede pure perchè i simpaticoni da forum ci snobbano additandoci come cumulo di errori...Yubbo 15:26, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) progetto easter egg scusate per la mia assenza prolungata, ma avendo iniziato l'università, il tempo a mia disposizione per stare qui è molto ridotto; sono entrato e ho visto di sfuggita che il progetto per le easter egg è ancora molto indietro, incompleto rispetto a quello che potrebbe essere; vi rimando dunque a quanto scritto qui: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Easter_Egg#Progetto_Easter_Egg questo significa che in futuro questa pagina, sarà tenuta soltanto come una sorta di riferimento e non avrà più il ruolo di elenco come lo è oggi. perdonatemi perchè non potrò supervisionare quasi nulla--Yubbo 10:46, ott 29, 2011 (UTC)